Risky Business
by Kane Shi Megami
Summary: COMPLETE three chapter one shot. Not for young views does contain sexual induendo, KagXInu, might not seem that way at first but I promise it does have closure.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters; they belong to a very talented woman who I wish I could be.

He collapsed on top of me, his slick cool body on my own, our orgasms racking through our bodies. Sliding out of me taking his warmth from one place and putting it in another as he pulled me to his chest, holding me for a while before beginning our tradition. Once our breaths were caught he picked me up and carried me to the bathroom, where he would proceed to wash me in my master shower. (Even though I had two nozzles it never did much good.)I never understood this, but he always said that it was just a demon thing.

If the point was to wash away our signs of sex, it never seemed to work because being in such a confined space, naked washing each other only led to round 2….. and then 3.

By the time we left the shower, my skin was like a prune but you wouldn't find me complaining. Instead of getting dressed I simply slipped on my robe and watch him find his clothes. It was always interesting to see where every piece ended up; sometimes we wouldn't find pieces until the next time we had another encounter.

I walked him to the door, his still damp hair soaking his long sleeved white button down polo shirt. Meanwhile his black slacks hugged his bottom perfectly and I fought the temptation to grab it. And there we stood, where we always ended up after our episodes together.

It was always the same after the second time. He pulled me into a tight hug; I'd always feel him breathe in my scent before placing a kiss on my temple. He never kissed my mouth, we both knew that not only would it be harder for him to leave, but it would only lead with him staying.

"Give me a call Kagome." And just like that he released me and walked out of my flat. This time, like every time, once again I found it hard to breathe as I closed the door after him. I felt as though a part left with him.

A piece of me that he kept, and would continue keeping so long as I loved him.

A piece that he would take with him……when he went back to her.

The woman he loved. The one that was not me….. It was

Kikyo.

Okay so don't hate me, I know it was way rushed but I plan for the last part to be like 5 times this length okay. It should get posted tomorrow. Promise it will get better just hang in there!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, unfortunately I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, now on with the story!

Things hadn't always been this way. I was never any one else's mistress and I still find it hard to believe that even applies to what Inuyasha and I have.

We'd been the best of friends for most of our lives; we met when we were very young at my family shrine and were practically inseparable. It wasn't until a year ago when he met her. Kikyo. She transferred to Tokyo Law School where we finishing up our last year.

Things didn't really change at first between us; he still talked to me, more like a buddy thing than anything else. It wasn't until eight months into their relationship that things started to get serious. I knew what it was; being a priestess I knew much about demons, even half demons such as Inuyasha.

It appeared that apparently, they became a little too friendly with each other and it scared Kikyo off. She was a miko too, and apparently she fed Inuyasha some bull shit line that she didn't want to have those kinds of relations with him because she felt it would endanger her losing her "abilities". So he of course ran to me and asked me if it was true.

I had never lied to him. Ever. I never liked lying to anyone because it always left me feeling negatively inside and miko's were never suppose to keep that karma. So I told him the truth. Of course I didn't say that it was all bull shit, I kind of let him know that maybe she was just misinformed that nothing would happen to her.

I felt stupid trying to cover up for her, but the last thing I wanted was to hurt Inuyasha. He came by my office the next day, but instead of seeing him happy- cause I'd expected him to get laid- he seemed even more distraught than ever. I left the office immediately taking him back to my place to find out what was wrong.

All the while I kept thinking about Kikyo's "real" miko abilities and training. Didn't she know what she did to Inuyasha was almost a crime? The youkai can typically live up to five hundred years, most of it depending on how resourceful you are and your power.

However most demons now didn't really try to live forever and most of their life spans ranged from two hundred to four hundred years. A hanyou however typically only lived to be a hundred fifty to two hundred. Because of this slow aging process their "puberty" hit much sooner than a normal demons, usually around twenty eight twenty nine.

But here was the kicker, if a hanyou or demon was involved sexually or close to it, it automatically woke up their inner demon demanding them to mate. Not necessarily marry but have lots of sex. Usually everyone knew this, well at least those trained and demons themselves, that's why Inuyasha had never been seriously involved with anyone before, because he was afraid of their reactions.

But surely Kikyo knew that if she went too far and not "satisfy" him it would only drive him into a bad lusting stage that only brought out more of his demon blood. So why did she do this? Why would she cause him so much pain?

I knew that day that he was incredibly depressed, especially when he refused Ramen. We didn't talk much, and I didn't force him too so we basically sat in my flat and watched action flicks till one in the morning.

As I left him to go get ready for bed, his hand snatched mine as I passed. "Kagome do you like me as a half demon?" his voice was heart breaking and lots of emotions hit me at once. Had she done this? Had she truly broken him?

I don't know what came over me but I threw myself at him hugging him tightly, "Of course I do Inuyasha! What's wrong with you! I demand to know why you're acting this way."

It took a while, but eventually he did. Apparently Kikyo had gotten a hold of some black priestess books and found a spell that could turn a half demon into a human and she asked him to turn into one.

"Why would she do that Inuyasha? I mean she knew who you were all along why would she try to change you now?"

From my new position on the couch I saw his shoulders slump ever further. "We were talking about getting married."

That sentence alone put a very large lump in my throat and sent a pain in my chest. At the time I didn't know why, I knew I couldn't be jealous. But I was stupid.

I urged him to tell me the whole story, and then I wished I hadn't because the looks on his face were heartbreaking. "I don't know why I felt this way Kagome, I felt like she cared about me too. So when she started talking about wanting a family, I don't know it just sort of worked itself out in my head you know? I mean I'm freaking thirty years old Kagome I'm not getting any younger and well she knew what I was and I thought she was okay with it. But then she started making these weird comments about not wanting her children to have demonic auras."

"She said that!" I couldn't of helped the outburst, I couldn't believe that bitch, their was absolutely nothing wrong with having babies with demon blood in them. Especially if they had cute little doggy ears like Inuyasha's.

His head hung a bit lower and realized that maybe I should have just stayed quiet.

"Yeah. She did, but when I didn't seemed to enthused and I thought about ending the relationship, but when I told her that she seemed to really feel bad for what she said and tried to make it up to me…..by….." his voice trailed off and I noticed his cheeks were tinged with a light pink.

"Oh come on Inuyasha! You've never been shy around me before, tell me what happened." Of course I really didn't want him to tell me, but I had to be there for him, so I offered him a smile and unfortunately it worked.

"We actually went further than just kissing and cuddling. But when we actually started getting close to mating I felt my demon blood pulsing, and apparently she did too and she wasn't too thrilled with it. So we stopped. It was so weird afterwards because she seemed to shy away from my touch, she even asked me to clip my claws extra short. So then I totally backed off. I mean it was okay, but I felt like I just wasn't close to her anymore."

"But then she got really drunk the other night and we almost mated again, only this time I felt myself transforming, and I don't know if it was the alcohol or what but she started screaming."

His adorable ears hung drooped as if in memory of that night. "She told me that I scared her and she couldn't trust me unless I changed into a human. So of course I tried to break it off again, but the next morning she called and apologized blaming the alcohol."

"But she finally confessed something to me yesterday; she told me that she made that stuff up about her powers because she felt I would back off. Can you believe it? She made it sound like I was trying to rape her or something. So then she said that if I changed that we could start a family and get married and not have to worry about me losing control and hurting her and I don't know but I'm actually considering it, I mean she was honest about it and maybe we can move forward now."

I was torn, I couldn't believe that Inuyasha, my childhood best friend who always stood up for me and protected me, who had a really bad temper and took no one's shit was sitting on my couch on the verge of tears.

"Inuyasha, I need to ask you some things okay, before I can tell you what I think would be best."

He nodded and inside I kept screaming 'leave her'. "Has she told you that she loves you?"

His posture was immediately back and his eyes glazed with hurt, "She's said it before."

"Do you love her?"

I felt like banging my head into a wall for asking a question I had no desire in knowing the answer too. "I think I do." And even though his answer wasn't enthused it still hurt.

"Okay here's the last question and please don't get offended, I just need to know," taking in a deep breath a blurted out the last part, "this isn't just about sex right?"

"What! Kagome what the hell is wrong with you of course it's not okay! Damn I just want to be with her and make her happy! I want to settle down I want to be with someone that loves me and can see the real me you know? Someone that can actually see through my concealment spell, I want to be with someone that wants to be with me too."

His anger faded as he argued with me, and he looked less like the man I knew and more like a small child who needed comforting.

"I gotta go." He stood up reaching over to grab his coat and I was on my feet instantly stopping him with another hug. "Inuyasha, please don't go. I never got to tell you my answer."

I felt his arms come around my waist and felt like crying for him, "Inuyasha I don't think that you should have to change for anyone. I love you for who you are as a half demon, human and fully demon. And even though it's fun to pick on you during your human night, I couldn't imagine living without your cute doggy ears."

I reached up to stroke them, like I had done many times in the past. Only that it was my stupidity that led to one of the best things occuring. "Kagome." I always loved how he said my name; it always made me feel special just to hear him say it.

I was too caught up rubbing his ears that I missed the warning tone in his voice. When I did finally manage to look into his eyes they were a bright crimson with two blue pupils staring right back at me. The two purple marks on his face were a clear indication that he was definitely completely transformed. His grip tightened considerably on my waist and I found it difficult to breathe, but being so close to him I didn't feel frightened, after all it was just Inuyasha.

"Mine." He said, and I felt my knees go weak, if I thought I liked how he said my name before, his full demon voice calling me his just sent one right through me. He smirked, and didn't really know why he did, but it gave me nice peek at his very sharp canines. I didn't know what was wrong with me, I should have been pulling away, purifying him or anything else but want to give into my desire.

And of course I desired him, yeah I never really gave much thought to seducing my best friend, of course he was sexy, god anyone with eyes could have told you that much -thick gorgeous hair, piercing golden eyes, great build, nice ass- but what made him even sexier was his personality.

And now in his true demonic self the man was just radiating sex appeal. "Mine." He said again and before I could even stop, or kiss him, he beat me too it and crushed his lips to mine. I don't fully remember how we ended up on my bed, or how he ripped off my favorite law school sweatshirt and boxers, or even how he ended up naked on top of me. It was all a blur until he thrusted himself inside me. There was no hesitation, or permission to be asked, because maybe his demon instinct knew that I was not resisting him, but instead welcoming it.

It was after his orgasm, and three of mine, later that he shifted gears and his demon blood went dormant again. He was shocked, scared, relieved, and still horny if the tent under the sheet was any indication. He couldn't believed he'd done it, at first he thought he'd raped me but after I assured him that he hadn't, he was only confused.

"Why in the hell didn't you purify my ass and snap me out of it Kagome! I could have seriously hurt you. It was obvious that he was still more angry at himself for "risking" my safety and I held him too me to reassure him, "Inuyasha, I wasn't scared of you hurting me, I trust you completely. Besides if anything would have gotten too rough I would have stopped you."

"Yeah right you couldn't……….wait I was rough with you? Oh my god Kagome are you sure you're okay?" He seemed to be inspecting me and when he peeked under the covers his face turned crimson. "Well, you look good, I mean you look okay."

I laughed, there was nothing left to do, and we'd been through it all. After calming Inuyasha down, we laid in bed for hours trying to decide if this was going to change our relationship. We decided that it shouldn't seeing as how it was pure instinct that drove us to it.

"Kagome can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Did you like it?"

I felt my own face turn a deep tomato red, and once again I was unable to lie to him. "Yeah, I mean, I'd never been with anyone before but I don't think three orgasms is too bad for my first time."

There was silence in the bed next to me. I didn't know if maybe that had been a bit too honest, even though it was the truth. I turned to him and he was already sitting up on my bed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to rob you of your first time……..even though I find it hard to believe that you were a 28 year old virgin."

I swatted his arm, "You didn't rob me of anything, I always wanted my first time to be special and it was; besides at least now I won't die a virgin."

He gave me a smile before swooping me into his arms and towards my bathroom, "We have to get you cleaned up, I smell some blood on you."

Laughing I teased, "What's the matter little Inu can't stand the smell of a little blood?"

"Kagome! You know that I don't like it, especially when it's coming from you." What had started out as an innocent shower quickly turned into something more when he was sponging off my inner thigh. Maybe I was ovulating or maybe it was just years of pent up frustration from only masturbating but something about the slow circles he was making with the occasional brush from his claws sent shivers down my spine.

He straightened himself and pushed me up against the wall of the shower. "Kagome, did you like what I was doing?" His claws brushing up against both of my legs and I found it difficult to speak so I only nodded my head. He kissed my neck, "I can smell the arousal on you." For some reason that was like a shock treatment, I grabbed whatever will power I had left and grabbed him and pushed him up against the opposite wall.

"Inuyasha it isn't fair to tease."

"Who said I was teasing?"

And another great orgasm later we stumbled out of the shower and both called into the office, seeing as how it was an hour till we were suppose to be there.

Six servings of ramen later and eggs for me, we decided that it would probably be best if we remained friends and just acted like nothing had changed. Disappointed as I was I knew that his human heart still belonged to Kikyo and he still loved her.

So when I walked him to the door that morning, we hugged, he kissed my temple and told me to call him before walking out the door.

When he came over the next time somehow things ended up in my bed again and I told him that it would be alright to just be friends with benefits. Yeah I was that stupid but I loved him and I knew what his demonic blood would do if he didn't get that frustration out of him.

At first he was totally against the idea, saying it was so unfair to me and that maybe we shouldn't see each other. But even that didn't last long, two days later he was back and things were back.

And that's how things had been for the last four months. I thanked the gods that I had been on birth control, I would have hated to end up pregnant and ruin his relationship with Kikyo. Speaking of which he told her he would have to think about changing into a human, which seemed to pacify her for the time being, even allow him to touch her again.

He only told me little bits of information about her now. Maybe it was because he could tell that I really didn't want to hear about her. It was tough at times not to get jealous and when it finally hit me that I really loved him, not just as a friend, I cried for two days straight, blaming myself for being such a fool to put myself in that situation.

My phone rang startling me out of my thoughts. I went to it and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Kagome, it's me. Listen I left my jacket somewhere in you apartment can you find it for me so I can just stop by and pick it up?"

His voice seemed different somehow, but I knew that maybe he was just feeling guilty about cheating on Kikyo. He'd been this way for almost a week now. "Yeah sure thing, I'll see you in a bit then."

We hung up and went on a wild goose chase trying to locate the missing jacket. We really had to be more careful about where we put our clothes. I finally spotted the jacket thrown behind one of the chairs in my dining area. Picking it up I noticed it was a bit heavier on one side.

Curiosity got the better of me and I reached in thinking it was only his wallet when my hand closed around a small velvet box. I pulled it out and my suspicions and fear was confirmed. I opened the box and inside was a large princess cut diamond on a platinum band framed on both sides by two red rubies. I felt my eyes water and the tears roll down my cheeks.

He was going to ask her to marry him.

The end….JUST KIDDING. I'm going to post the short epilogue tomorrow. Reviews are treasured.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

The door bell rang and I was so shocked I dropped the box. I quickly closed it and put it back in the pocket and rushed over to open the door. He was there, just as he had been not twenty minutes ago. "Um, here's your jacket." I said turning around and walking out of the hallway expecting him to just leave. Wishing he would so he wouldn't see the tears in my eyes.

My world was crumbling, and it was happening at such a break-neck speed I felt like holding onto the wall for support. But that would come later, when I was alone, when he couldn't see what this was doing to me. Right now I just had to be happy for him…..and her…..and try not to curse them both to hell.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" So he was still here. Bastard..

"Nothing's wrong, why would something be wrong?" I asked quickly walking onto my balcony hoping there would be a strong gust of wind to just blow me away from here.

The cool night was a welcome change from my currently suffocating apartment. I pulled my robe tighter around myself tucking my crossed arms as close to my body as I could get them.

It wasn't two seconds later that I heard his steps behind me. I knew what he was going to say, and I knew I didn't want to hear it. "You never were a good liar Kagome," he said with a small laugh in his voice.

Somehow though there was nothing funny about it. So I decided to be childish and just ignore him, maybe he'd change his mind about telling me that he was going to marry her.

"You saw it didn't you." His tone more of an accusation rather than a question.

I felt stupid, why was I being this way when I had known all along that he was always going to love her and not me. I was just his mistress, the one that he went to when he needed to get laid, not the one he planned on spending the rest of his sharing his bed with.

I let my anger start to get the better of me, if this was going to be our last night as lovers I wasn't going to hold anything back, why should I?

"Yeah, so when are you going to ask her? I'm sure she'll be real happy to know that she won." I said without even turning back to face him, knowing that if I did I'd crumble maybe ask him not to leave me.

"Won? What's that suppose to mean?" Somehow he seemed less happy than he should have been, after all he was about to get what he'd always wanted.

"Well I assume that by asking her to marry you, you'd decided on becoming a human, just like she wanted."

There was silence, I was feeling uncomfortable again, Inuyasha was many things but he was never a quiet person. Seeing his silence as an invitation I continued rambling, "But I guess this means you win too though, you finally get a family." Taking in a deep breath I waited for him to jump in at any minute but he never did.

"I'm happy for you Inuyasha; I hope that she makes you really happy." I felt the tears coming faster, and my resolve breaking. When I felt his hand on my shoulder I knew it was time.

So I turned to him and buried my face into his chest. One I didn't want him to see me crying and two this was probably the last time we'd ever be this close. If he was getting married I'd be a good friend, but there was no way I was going to live here to see him with her everyday, I'd have to put in a transfer to America as soon as possible. I felt him stroke my hair and broke.

I cried into his chest clutching his now damp white shirt, "Kagome."

"Don't say it Inuyasha, I know okay, and all I want is for you to be happy, I just hope you don't regret it later." I pulled away from him wiping my face as I went. As I stood in front of him I saw a sad expression on his face, as well as confusion.

"Let's just stay best friends okay? I don't want you changing now that you're going to be tied down. I still want the entire gossip okay?" My voice was wavering and I knew he had to leave, I had to be alone. I walked back into my apartment and into my room; it was suddenly very hot and hard to breathe.

While ruffling through my drawers for some clothes my fingers found a sweatshirt……it was his sweatshirt. After he ripped mine our first time he brought me his saying it was only fair….Pushing it deep behind my others I found a t-shirt, undies and boxers went to the bathroom to change. I pulled my still damp hair into a high ponytail and made my way back to the living area.

I was surprised to see him sitting on my couch, his elbows on his knees and his head bent. When I noticed he had that damn box in his hand I felt my heart break all over again. Why did he flaunt it? I know you're getting married and won't see me again now get the hell out it hurts me just to see you.

Of course I would never tell him that, "Inuyasha what are you still doing here?"

I joined him on the couch tucking my legs to me as if in protection from his words.

He mumbled something and I had to strain to hear him, "What did you say?"

"I stopped seeing Kikyo a month ago." He repeated, never looking up from the floor.

I didn't say anything; I didn't think I could if I wanted to. I was just speechless. What in the hell was going on? All kinds of scenarios were running through my head.

If she rejected him why would he bring her ring here? Was he going to ask her for forgiveness by asking her to marry him? Why didn't he tell me he had stopped seeing her!

"You what?" I didn't mean to sound so rude, but I had to get to the truth.

He looked up at me and his eyes mirrored a hurt in them, much like my own. "I haven't seen Kikyo in a month."

Okay, I got that much but this was still getting no where fast. "What happened?" Or more importantly why in the hell did you keep this from me!

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

He gave me a soft smile and I was relived a bit to know he wasn't completely torn up about it. He took a deep breath and settled himself deeper into my couch putting his hand on my knee as he did so.

"About a month ago Kikyo gave me an ultimatum, I had to choose to be with her or keep my demonic powers. We argued a lot, but I finally told her the truth, that I didn't want to give them up. She was pretty pissed off to say the least. She accused me of stringing her along and then she blamed you."

"Me? What did I do?"

He offered me another smile before continuing, "She said that you had filled my head with lies, telling me that I would still be able to settle down and have a family even as a half breed. That you just wanted to cause problems between us because apparently you hated her."

"That bitch." I thought out loud, I hadn't meant to but it just slipped. He laughed and I was relieved that he wasn't offended at me calling her that. "Well it's true! I mean you could settle down and you're not a half _breed_, you half human and half demon, that only means you're special. After all your mother and father _chose_ to have you."

His arm came around me and he pulled me to him hugging me to his strong form. "Heh, I don't think I'll ever be able to find anyone as understanding and open minded as you, you know?" He stopped placing a kiss on my temple before releasing me and continuing the story.

"When I told Kikyo that she was going to far by insulting you then she really through a fit and let's just say that she called you some pretty nasty things, and for some reason it really infuriated me more than I thought. So when she yelled I only yelled back. But to make a long story short, I told her that I couldn't stay with her anymore. When I was walking out of the apartment she yelled out that I had betrayed her by loving you all along and she was only your replacement."

My heart sped up; I didn't care if it was true, only the thought that it could have the smallest possibility of validity kept me from crying.

"And you know when I left I really thought about what she said. I walked around town a lot that day, just thinking and somehow I ended up in front of this jewelry store 'Shikon Jewels'. They had this gorgeous ring on display and all I could think about what how it would look on you."

I froze, but wasn't the ring in the box an engagement ring? My mind was swarming with questions, hopes and prayers. It wasn't until I felt him move off the couch and crouching in front of me that my reality came crashing down on me.

"Kagome, we've known each other for a long time, and I've never known anyone to be as accepting, forgiving and honest as you. Even though we've been best friends for as long as I can remember, I don't ever recall telling you how much you mean to me. I don't know what I saw in Kikyo, I really couldn't tell you, but I know now that she wasn't the one I wanted. She never could accept me for who I was, meanwhile you always did and only embraced my inner demon and seemed to pacify it."

He stopped talking and put a knee on the ground and pulled out the box from his jacket. "Kagome I don't remember when my love changed for you, I always thought I only loved you as a friend but now I know that wasn't true. I love you much more than that and I can't imagine spending a day without you."

I stopped breathing, it wasn't impossible for me _to_ breathe, I was crying too hard/ silently but hard. Was he really about to---?

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

That one question sent a tidal wave of emotions through my body, shock, love, happiness and somehow I ended up collapsed on top of him crying even harder. His arms came around me, trying to console me and when I finally stopped crying I looked into his eyes making sure this was no joke.

He smiled, "You never answered my question."

I laughed whacking him on the shoulder as best as I could, "You idiot of course I'll marry you!" His leaned up and kissed me, using one of his free hands to wipe away my tears. "Good, because I don't know if I could have handled you telling me no."

"Yeah right, when have I ever told _you_ no?" I asked sitting up pulling him to the couch with me.

"I guess you do have me pretty spoiled eh?"

We sat on the couch our hands entwined, questions floating around in my head. "Inuyasha, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why didn't you tell me that you stopped seeing Kikyo a month ago? I mean you never were good at keep secrets."

"Kagome, that day that I left, I knew that I wanted to be with you, more than just your lover and friend, I wanted to be your mate for life, raise a family with you. I knew that if I told you then you would only think that you were my rebound from Kikyo or that I didn't know what I was thinking."

He kissed me, a small kiss on my lips, "Besides, the last month has only made me love you more and made me realize that you really are the only one for me."

I felt my eyes start to water again. "Please stop saying sweet things to me; I don't think I can cry anymore."

He gave me another kiss, probably to shut me up, "Kagome I can't make you any promises but I guess we do have the rest of our lives for me to talk you up."

The rest of our lives…..married….things were slowly starting to sink in and I felt warm and content just being there in his arms. Where I was safe, with the man I loved.

"Inuyasha why did you let me think that you were going to ask Kikyo to marry you?"

"To be honest, I wasn't. When I saw you torn up I thought you had figured out that I was going to ask you to marry me and didn't want to, but when you went on about me being happy with her I was confused, and a bit relieved. I never planned on asking you like this, I was coming back to ask you to dinner or take you somewhere more romantic but I couldn't go on letting you think that I didn't want to be with you."

"Inuyasha, there couldn't have been anything more romantic than being alone with you, telling me that you love me." I kissed him, to make my point and when his kiss became more demanding, I only smiled, something's would never change. And I was glad they wouldn't."

I could definitely get used to having this everyday….

AH HA! I'm done, finito, completo! Yeah baby! Sorry, I'm a bit that I was able to get that story out of my head and into a story. I had been thinking about if for a week now.

But anyway, yes, this was an Inu/Kag, sorry I didn't specify, but I always thought that Kagome was better at being there for Inuyasha and understood him for what he was. From the Takashi story line, it just looked like she would always want him to be happy even at her expense and that is where this story came from.

I have thought about making a sequel….well a lemon…. And somehow spin it off this one but I'm still not sure I can do it. But your reviews are more than welcome and if you want to flame me that's okay, I'll just cry.


End file.
